


The Bad Thing

by arcanesupernova



Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm terrible at tagging, Ted is a big ol baby, Violence, marital affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: Sam isn't too happy to find Ted in bed with Charlotte
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor nor did i do the adequate research in how getting the shit beat out of you works. It's not as important as the aaaaaaaaaaaangst

The door kicked open. Charlotte screamed and Ted wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but there he was, standing over them with a look of righteous anger plastered over his face.

Sam.

“Sam- Baby- Wait, come back!” Charlotte begged as Sam turned on his heel and left the room. She grabbed her clothes quickly, not even sparing a glance over to Ted as she dressed quickly to chase after her husband. 

Ted was left in the dark, frozen in place as the reality of the situation dawned on him. They had done so much to be careful. Most of their nights together were spent at his place to avoid this exact situation but Charlotte had been inconsolable. Sam forgot their anniversary for the third year in a row and Charlotte had called him crying. What was he supposed to do? Leave her to cry? 

"So it's my fault that you're fucking him?" Sam bellowed down the hall. All it took was a loud impact for Ted to shoot up out of the bed in only his boxers to see what was going on. Sam had put his fist through the wall, blood leaking from his knuckles. Charlotte pushed past Ted heading for the bathroom, alerting Sam to Ted's presence. "You." 

"Sam, baby, don't. Ted's just leaving, okay?" Charlotte insisted, stopping just short of the bathroom.

"He'll leave alright," Sam said menacingly. "But not before I'm done with him."

"H-Hey man, it's not my fault you don't know how to pleasure your wife," Ted snarled, backing away from the infuriated cop with his hands up defensively.

“Teddy! Don’t!” Charlotte reprimanded him, only for Sam to turn back to her.

“ _Teddy_ ?” Sam bellowed in disbelief. “It’s fucking _Teddy_?”

“Sam, I-”

“Just fucking save it, Charlotte,” Sam said, pushing Ted into the wall as he brushed past him. Sam disappeared into their bedroom, the room that currently reeked of Charlotte’s infidelity. In absence, all Ted could do was mouth an apology to her, to which she only shook her head and followed her husband into their bedroom.

“Sam, please, I’ll stop,” Charlotte pleaded, “I’ll never talk to him again, I’ll quit CCRP, whatever you want-”

“Fuck off, Charlotte,” Sam spat back at her.

Ted stood stock still in the hallway. He couldn’t leave yet, Sam was volatile. He didn’t know what he’d do to Charlotte without any witnesses. Still, he couldn’t deny the blow. Charlotte was willing to toss him to the side just to keep her neglectful bastard of a husband. If this had happened the first time they’d hooked up, it wouldn’t have stung but their affair started over a year and a half ago. Ted, despite his best efforts, caught feelings. Knowing she would throw him away like he was nothing to her, cut him to his core.

“Sam, please, baby,” Charlotte continued to beg, “I’ll do anything, please baby, just stay-”

“I said, fuck off,” Sam snarled.

It was another sound of impact that let Ted’s limbs finally move. This one was sharper, more like flesh. Charlotte was on the floor holding her hand to her cheek, knocked back by a slap from her ‘loving husband’.

“Don’t you put your hands on her,” Ted hissed, grabbing Sam by his shirt and pulling his fist back. 

“Oh, go the fuck ahead buddy,” Sam laughed just before Ted’s fist crashed into his jaw. “That was alright, I guess, but let me show you how a man punches.”

Ted’s reflexes had nothing on Sam’s. He stood quickly, pushing Ted back into the dresser. Knocked off balance, Ted couldn’t stop the assault. He could hear Charlotte vaguely screaming in the background but everything was blurry. He tried to bring his arms up to protect his face but that only seemed to incense Sam more. The last thing he remembered was the blurry outline of Charlotte pulling Sam away from him as he crumpled to the floor and passed out.

* * *

“Ted, can you hear me?”

Everything was stiff. He couldn’t move. Wait, yes he could, but he wasn’t allowed to? Something had him bound. He tried opening his eyes but they felt so heavy. Everything was so heavy. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Teddy, it’s me, Charlotte. I-I’m here with you, okay? You’re going to be okay.”

 _Charlotte_.

He tried again to open his eyes and with the reward of seeing her, he finally did. She sported a large bruise on her cheek but looked otherwise okay. 

“Ch-Char-Charlotte?” he croaked, trying to extend his hand out to her to make sure she was really there.

“Yes, Teddy, I’m here.” She leaned over him, leaving a watery kiss on his forehead before looking back down at him.

“Wh-What happened?”

“Oh, Ted… Why did you have to try to fight Sam?” she asked, looking down at her hands. “He really hurt you. I tried to stop him-”

“You could’ve let him kill me. What difference did it make?”

“Wha- Ted it makes all the difference,” she shot back at him.

“You weren’t going to see me anymore,” Ted levied back at her.

“Oh, Teddy-”

“Charlotte, are you still with him?” Ted asked, sitting up. He finally registered the hospital room around them, looking down at his feet. They weren’t bound, they were just so heavy. How long had he been out? He flexed his hands weakly but his strength was returning but he wasn’t sure if he could stand just yet.

“Do you think he’d let me be here right now if I was?”

“I think you have a way about you that lets you get away with all kinds of things people don’t know about.”

“It’s over, Ted. He left me.”

“ _He_ left _you_?” Ted asked, flabbergasted. “You mean after everything he’s put you through, you still couldn’t walk out that door?”

“Ted, I-”

“Wh-Whatever Charlotte, it’s fine,” Ted brushed her excuses off. He was so frustrated with her but he couldn’t ignore that bubbling excitement in his gut as her words ran through his mind over and over.

_“It’s over, he left me.”_

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Ted asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I have room-”

“I’d like that, Ted,” Charlotte murmured quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. “I’ve been staying with Melissa and she’s just… she’s so young Teddy, I can’t keep up.”

“It’s alright, Char,” he laughed, “What do I have to do to get out of here?”

“O-Oh! Let me get a nurse, don’t move!” She disappeared into the hallway, giving Ted a moment to reflect on himself. Literally. Behind Charlotte’s chair had been a large mirror and nothing Ted could do could hide what it was showing him. His face was purple and his nose was crooked, well more crooked. A large gash split his eyebrow and he wondered if the hair would even grow back there. Most devastating was the gash on his lip, which explained why every word he spoke ached a little bit.

He was still staring at himself when Charlotte returned with a nurse he was pretty sure he’d taken home on a night when Charlotte was busy with Sam. He averted his gaze as she checked him over and gave him the go-ahead to go home.

“He needs to spend the next couple days resting, alright?” the nurse told Charlotte, looking over his chart. “He’ll need to take these twice a day, this one is for the pain and this one only once but make sure he has food with it, alright?” 

Charlotte nodded in understanding, folding up the prescriptions. She turned back to Ted with a beaming smile before turning on her heel and leaving the room. The nurse helped him out of the bed and dressed him. He wanted to fight against her but his equilibrium had apparently left the building so he let her, feeling humiliated the entire time. She helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him out to the front where Charlotte was waiting in his car. She helped him in and they were finally off, leaving the hospital in their rearview mirror. They stopped at a pharmacy to get Ted’s prescriptions. Charlotte hurried inside, leaving Ted in the car to groan in frustration.

“You can just drop me off after this, alright. I can take care of myself,” Ted told her, ignoring his reflection. “I’ll call work, let them know, and just hang out in front of the couch until I feel better.”

“Teddy, don’t be silly,” Charlotte chuckled at him. “You’re in no condition to be left to your own devices.”

“I’m serious, Charlotte. I’m fine. I don’t need your help,” he pressed on. 

“Teddy, no. I’m going to help you, just please, let me take care of you-”

“Don’t you have a husband to take care of?” Ted snapped, turning away from her to avoid seeing the impact of his words. He’d just offered her a place to stay an hour ago but now the thought of her doting on him as he recovered horrified him. He could do it himself, she should be taking care of herself.

“Ted, what’s going on?” Charlotte asked him, a sharp tone cutting in. “One minute you want me to come stay with you, and the next you’re ushering me off so you can hurt yourself even more!”

“I just- I don’t need you to baby me, alright?” Ted sighed in frustration. “Just, worry about yourself. I’ve been through worse and come out just fine.”

“Oh, I don’t know if ‘just fine’ are the words I’d use,” Charlotte mumbled under her breath before glancing over to him with a devilish grin.

“Oh hardy har har,” Ted sneered, turning to look out the window again so she wouldn’t see the grin on his face. “Alright, fine, but absolutely no sponge baths, alright? I’m a big boy, I can bathe myself.”

“Fine Teddy, no sponge baths, now will you stop being such a baby?”

“No promises.”


End file.
